S'abandonner
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Harry ne veut pas aller en cours de DCMFM et devra alors acheter le silence d'un certain serpentard. Il y aura alors des changements. HPDM sans amour


Titre : s'abandonner

rating : M. Langage cru et lemon bref.

- J'VEUX PAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!

Harry !!! Cesse de faire l'enfant !! Tu iras en cours de DCFM même si je dois t'y emmener par la peau du cul !!

J'te plains mon vieux …

Ron !!

Désolé mione …

NAN !!! J'VEUX PAS !!!

Mais tu adores la DCFM !! Je ne te comprend pas …

C'est une connasse !!

HARRY JAMES POTTER !!! Le professeur Mindra est sévère mais elle est très bien !

NAN !! Je la déteste !!

TU IRAS !!

Quelques minutes plus tard, le célèbre trio était dans les couloirs de l'école en route vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Enfin, Hermione trainait Harry, tandis que celui s'accrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Arrivé dans la grande salle, ils prirent place sous les sanglots d'Harry. La préfète commença à manger ainsi que le grand roux lui servant d'ami. Harry, quand à lui pensait (oui je sais c'est rare mais bon …) pensées Harry : Ouinnnnnnn !!! Pourquoi tant de haine ???!! Que vais-je faire ? Je sais !!! Je vais me tirer !! Allez, un plan et vite !! Eureka, j'ai trouvé !! (Fin de ses pensées) Alors que les uns et les autres mangaient tranquillement, ils entendirent un juron fort inventif du célèbre survivant :

Par le string de Dumbeldore !!!

Harry !!

Désolé Hermione mais je me suis renversé du café !! Ça brule !!

Mais tu sais …

Je vais me changer je reviens !!

Harry !!

Alors que la douce lionne hurlait pour qu'il revienne (Et les sorts de recurvite, c'est pas pour mémé !!), et que le directeur se disait : mais comment a-t-il su ??, le survivant pas si sur qu'il survive se tirait en courant. Dans les couloirs, il courait tout en dansant, il se prit donc cinq murs mais c'est pas grave. Il était heureux. Il s'était débarrassé de Macgo 2 (de son vrai nom hermione). Il s'imaginait donc un monde remplis de fleurs roses et bleus à paillettes tout en courant au ralentis, les yeux brillant plein d'étoiles et le sourire d'un gros abruti. Quand soudain …

HARRRYYYYYYYY !!!!!

Le cri de la mort qui tue !! MacGo 2 était à ses trousses. Ils fit le sprint de sa vie en hurlant mentalement des : pourquoi ?!! POURQUOI ??!!! Alors qu'il avait un peu d'avance, il vit une porte qu'il ne connaissait pas (dans son carnet d'adresse, il a les numéros de tel des portes … Attend, c'est important d'avoir des relations !!!). Il rentra dans la pièce que gardait cette gentille porte avec qui il n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter et se retrouva nez à nez avec Malfoy. Tiens ?? Il a de petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez, se dit le héros national. De derrière la porte, (Mais c'est qu'elle va devenir célèbre …) on entendait la tendre voix de la brune :

HarrRYYYYYYYY !!!

Tiens, tiens Potter ?? On a des ennuis ?? Je devrais peut-être aider la sang-de-bourbe tu en crois pas ??

Pitié Malfoy !! Tais toi !!

HARRYYY !! Si je te retrouve t'es mort !!!

Hum … Tiens je vais l'appeller …

Ta gueule Malfoy, je ferais ce que tu veux !!

Vraiment ??

LE brun ferma les yeux. Entre une Hermione folle de rage et un serpentard super con le choix était évident. Il hocha la tête et le blond eu un rictus mauvais.

Très bien … De toute façon, ta copine s'en ira bientôt, les cours commence dans cinq minutes.

Tu n'as pas cours toi ??

Non, je commence à dix heures. Trêve de bavardage !! Que vais-je te faire faire ??

Hermione est partis … SALUT !!

Le survivant essaya de s'en aller mais c'est sans compter sur notre cher blondinet qui le rattrapa.

Je ne crois pas Potter …

Humspzo !

T'es vraiment qu'un arriéré ! Bon, met toi à quatre pattes devant mon fauteuil.

Hein ??

Tout de suite !!! Ou je préviens ta chère amie que tu est là !!

Le brun s'exécuta, rouge de honte. Le blond s'approcha du fauteuil et tout d'un coup, s'y assit avec grâce et … Posa ces pieds négligemment sur le dos du soumis. Il devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible. Le préfet, lui, jubilait. Potter lui servant de porte pieds. C'était presque jouissif pour lui qui souriait méchamment.

Je trouve que cette position te va très bien Potter !!

Enfoiré !

Quoi tu n'aime pas ??

Va te faire...

Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne connais pas !!

Le brun qui avait perdu sa couleur écrevisse la reprit en quelques secondes. Comment son ennemi pouvait-il savoir qu'il était encore vierge ?!

Saint Potter qui n'a jamais fais ce genre de chose !

J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de jouer à faire la pute comme toi !!

Le brun s'était relevé violemment et regardait le blond qu'il détestait en face de lui.

Je ne joue pas à la pute Potter !

Ah ouai ?? C'est pas ce que j'entends dire !!

Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu dire moi ?? Que ta petite copine rousse préfère ce faire Finnigan que de t'embrasser !!

Le brun vit rouge. Ginji et lui avançaient à leur rythme et elle ne le trompait pas, pas Ginny !! Il voulu frapper le serpentard mais celui-ci avait prévu le coup et le para facilement pour ensuite mettre le survivant à terre.

Je les ai surprit une nuit quand je faisais ma ronde, et tu sais ce que m'a donné ta copine pour mon silence ?? Elle m'a sucé ! Ta copine m'a sucer pour que je me la ferme. C'est une belle salope tu sais ?!

Harry voulait le tuer !! Ce n'était pas vrai !! Il mentait !! Il se débattit mais le vert et argent le tenait fermement au sol, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Rien que d'y repenser, je bande !!

FERME LA !!

Hum … Quand je pense que ta copine se fait la moitié de l'école alors que toi, te branler c'est encore une nouveauté !!

Ta gueule …

Il a moins de verve le griffon !! Bah quoi, t'es triste ?? Tu vas chialer ??!!

Tais toi …

Rassure toi Potter, seul les trois-quarts de l'école savent qu'elle te trompe. Et puis Granger et le pouilleux le savent aussi !

Je ne te crois pas !!

T'es sur ??

Bizarrement et amèrement, le brun savait qu'il ne mentait pas. A ce moment là, il haïssait tout le monde, même ses meilleurs amis .

Laisse-moi partir Malfoy …

Oh non Potty, Tu ne m'a pas remboursé ta dette. Je t'ai sauvé, de plus je t'ai révélé pas mal de choses non ??

Tu veux quoi ??

T'humilier !!

Tu le fais déjà d'habitude.

Oui mais là c'est vraiment amusant !!

Sale con !!

Du calme Potty !!

Bâtard !!

Cesse de te débattre, tu me fais bander !!

Tout de suite, Harry cessa de se débattre, choqué. Il était allonger sous le blond qui le regardait avec un air supérieur. Ses poignets étaient maintenant prisonniers des mains de l'autre.

T'es vraiment choqué pour rien toi !! T'as copine va avoir du mal à te dépuceler !!

Je ne veux plus la voir !

Oh … J'ai brisé ton couple ...je suis désolé ...Mais qui va donc dépuceler le pauvre Potter …

Qu'est-ce que t'en a foutre de toute façon …

Ce serait triste que tu crèves vierge...

Le serpentard avait toujours ce sourir méchant, brulant de nuire. Le brun, lui, semblait mal en point, exténué de ce battre contre l'autre garçon.

Fais ce que tu veux de moi Malfoy …

Vraiment ?? Même te baiser ??

Si ça te fais plaisir …

Potter qui se soucis de mon plaisir et bien …

Brusquement le blond se releva et regarda l'heure.

ramène toi Potter, on va dans ma chambre !

Le dit Potter se leva et suivit. La chambre était sombre à cause des volets fermés. Il se sentit poussé et il tomba sur le lit. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le blond sur lui. Des lèvres se pressèrent brutalement sur les siennes. Malfoy n'était pas doux. Il le déshabillait violemment, et le caressait de même. Les minutes s'écoulaient et ils étaient nus. La même position qu'il y à une demi heure, à quatre pattes. En levrette dirait drago. Il y eu la pénétration, douloureuse. Les coups de rein du serpentard qui haletait sur lui. Le brun réfléchissait tandis que la douleur diminuait. Il se fichait à cet instant de ses prétendus amis, de la position dans laquelle il était, du masque joyeux qu'il prenait durant la journée... Il voulait juste, se laisser aller … Ne plus réfléchir. Il sentait les va et viens se faisant plus rapide et il se surpris à aimer ça. Il avait chaud, il frissonnait mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Un brusque coup et le blond joui.

Les jours passèrent. Il venait le soir dans la chambre de Malfoy. Oui, sa vie avait changer … Le lendemain de sa première fois, il rompit avec Ginny qui lui mit une gifle en lui disant qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui répondit qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui le trompait tout les soirs. Pour les apparences alors Ginny rétorqua que c'était faux et Ron lui fit la gueule. Hermione lui faisait déjà la gueule à cause du cours qu'il avait sécher. Il était seul, enfin presque. Il avait drago. C'était étrange. Le blond ne l'aimait pas, non. Il considérait Harry comme son esclave sexuel. Lui ordonnant de ce mettre dans tel ou tel position, de se laisser menotter, le laissant le traiter de tout les noms pendant l'acte... De toute façon, ça ne le gênais pas. Peut-être même était-il maso. Mais lui n'était pas un hypocrite !! Mais lui l'aidait en le faisant relever la tête !! Il lui faisait reprendre confiance en soi. Avec Malfoy il pouvait s'abandonner. Malfoy était fort et il pouvait se reposer sur lui. Il en avait besoin. Il se relevait, tout doucement. Et il sourit.

Bon j'avoue, c'est pas terrible. En plus, à l'origine, c'était sensé être comique … au début. Mais finalement j'aime bien mon texte. Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez …

Bis


End file.
